


Snow

by PimpedOutGreenEars



Category: Battle Royale (Manga), Battle Royale - All Media Types, Battle Royale - Takami Koushun
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Old Fic, That's it, also where shinji and yutaka are dating because yolo, au where the program didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PimpedOutGreenEars/pseuds/PimpedOutGreenEars
Summary: It's their first winter as a couple, and Shinji wakes Yutaka up at the crack of dawn.
Relationships: Mimura Shinji/Seto Yutaka
Kudos: 5





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic from 2014. I can't sleep so I'm moving fics over instead. This one was part of a series of oneshots where Shinji and Yutaka were dating, but this is really the only one I still like.

_Tap, tap, tap._

"Oh, Yutaka!"

Yutaka groaned as he rolled over in his bed to look at the clock. The bright red digital display read 05:43.

Seriously?

_Tap, tap._

"Yutaka, my love!" Yutaka instantly recognized the voice of one Shinji Mimura. One very amused Shinji Mimura.

Yutaka groaned once more as he forced himself to get out of bed. He knew his boyfriend well enough to know that pretending he was still asleep would be futile. The Third Man was nothing if not persistent. And if Shinji's rock throwing broke Yutaka's window, his parents would be not be happy.

Yutaka plodded across the room to his window, opening it with a heavy sigh. Upon doing so he immediately shivered. It had snowed during the night and the temperature seemed to have dropped dramatically.

Yutaka frowned. It wasn't so much that Yutaka hated winter, as it was that winter hated Yutaka. Yutaka loved snowball fights, sledding, and fort building, but the fact that he had yet to make it through a single winter in the last five years without getting sick at least three times was a little disheartening.

It also kind of sucked that Shinji felt it necessary to wake him up at the crack of dawn.

"Ah, you're awake!" Shinji yelled up at him.

"It's five-thirty in the morning, Shinji! What the fuck?" Yutaka asked exasperated.

Under normal circumstances Yutaka would have been thrilled by a surprise visit from Shinji, but given the hour and the fact that his thin t-shirt was not cutting it, he was a little cranky.

"Closer to six by my watch. Besides, it's our first winter as a couple, we've gotta get a jump on it," Shinji called up before giving Yutaka a big grin.

Yutaka sighed as he rubbed his eyes, trying to adjust to the light outside. This wasn't the first time Shinji had done something like this. No, Shinji had an awful habit of taking small events like this and making a big deal about them. At the beginning of their relationship, five months prior, Yutaka would have sworn up and down that Shinji only did it to mess with him, but as time went on Yutaka began to wonder if Shinji just honestly cared about that kind of shit. Or if he had just gotten so used to doing it that he couldn't stop himself. That's what he thought was the most likely explanation.

"Are you serious?" Yutaka questioned. He really just wanted to go back to sleep. Hell, Shinji was more than welcome to join him.

"Yep! Get your coat, and don't forget your hat and gloves," Shinji reminded him, still grinning from ear to ear. He was in way too good a mood.

"Yeah, all right," Yutaka relented. He could never say no to Shinji.

It wasn't until he was turning around that he caught a glimpse of something in his yard. He quickly turned back to look at it, immediately realizing that it must have been the reason for Shinji's exceptionally large grin.

Yutaka looked down at Shinji with knitted brows. "Did you piss our initials in the snow?"

Sure enough, there they were, taking up a huge chunk of Yutaka's back yard.

_S.M. and Y.S._  
together   
_4-ever_

Shinji smiled as confidently as ever.

"Just wanted to do something romantic to show you how much I love you," Shinji said before giving Yutaka his signature wink.

"I'm getting my coat!" Yutaka called down before quickly turning around.

Of course it hadn't been quickly enough based on the sound of Shinji's laughter. He'd obviously seen Yutaka's face turn red.

But it wasn't his fault. After all, who got up at the crack of dawn just to piss initials in the snow?

Yutaka shook his head as he got dressed. Only Shinji Mimura could make pissing in the snow actually seem romantic.


End file.
